The Rise Of Lightstar
by PercyRiddle
Summary: Thunderclan is no more and is replaced by Lightclan. A young tomcat named Lightheart thinks he's an ordinary cat. But... that will soon change. (NON-CANON) Follow if you want this story to continue :D
1. Lightheart

Dark dread ran over the Lightclan camp as a black tomcat with blue eyes and white paws stared out at the Sky of Starpelt. This cat was Lightheart. He wasn't a leader or a medicine cat or the deputy. No, he was just a warrior, but a talented warrior at that. Lightheart stared back at his clan. Winterstar was on the top of Highrock, ready to give an announcement. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. Lightheart trotted over to Highrock and immediately noticed something was wrong. Very wrong. Winterstar wore a sorrowful expression on his face as if someone had died. "Today, we lost someone very special to the clan.." Winterstar's voice was trembling.

"It is w-with sad news that I tell you..the deputy Sunleaf...is dead." Gasps were all Lightheart could here, but also faint murmurs and whispers. "And so I will need a new deputy." Winterstar scanned the cats, then looked back up. "The new deputy of Lightclan will be..." Lightheart stared at the ground. "Lightheart!" Lightheart looked up surprised. "Um, I'm honored" Lightheart mewed in surprise.

Winterstar nodded.

"Lightheart do you promise to protect this clan even at the cost of your own life?"

Lightheart nodded. "I do,"

"Then I, Winterstar, and Starclan name you the deputy of Lightclan" Winterstar then yowled to everyone, signaling that the meeting was over. He then jumped down from Highrock landing on his feet and headed to the medicine den.

The whole clan then dispersed and went there own ways. Then a she-cat named Stagstreak walked up to him.

"He's next" she whispered in his ear. Then she trotted away with a laugh.

Lightheart could only stand there, surprised.

 **2 moons later:**

Everything was perfect at the moment. Lightheart worked and helped Winterstar with hunting and dawn patrols with border patrols as well. There were more clan cats than before. Prey was plentiful. And Lightheart hadn't seen Stagstreak in awhile. But it all came crumbling down when Lightheart went on dawn patrol alone. His friend Addernose insisted on coming with but Lightheart refused. Lightheart was walking through a shady part of the Lightclan territory when he heard a rustle. Lightheart whipped around to see a bush still swaying. He smelled a familiar scent. It was... Winterstar! Lightheart raced through the forest. A little bit later he came to a clearing. And at the middle of the clearing was two cats. One was on the ground. Another was hovering over the first. Lightheart felt a trickle of horror down his fur as he realized who it was. It was...Winterstar!

I then looked at the other cat. It was a she cat.

With even more horror I knew who this was...It was Stagstreak!

Blood pooled around Winterstar as Stagstreak laughed. Her teeth were stained with blood.

Lightheart hissed. "WINTERSTAR!" Lightheart screamed. Stagstreak turned to him and smirked.

She then dashed into the woods.

Lightheart ran towards his leader.

Once he got closer, he saw how bad it really was. Scars and slashes ran down Winterstar's body. Lightheart knew in his heart that Winterstar wasn't going to survive. But he had to try. Lightheart tugged at Winterstar to move.

But he was completely still. Lightheart felt tears run down his face. And he let them fall. Winterstar was dead... and he had failed him.

 **Back at camp:**

Lightheart entered the camp with his head lowered sadly. Cats turned to see him. Then Addernose and his other friend Amberleg ran up to him. "Where is Winterstar?" Addernose asked. Lightheart looked down sadly. "Where is the medicine cat Blanchflower?" "Um, in the medicine but Lighthear-" But Lightheart was already bounding towards the medicine den. "He's dead!" Lightheart cried as he broke through the vines that covered the entrance to the den.

Blanchflower turned and said, "Who's dead?" "Winterstar!"Lightheart yelled exasperated and terrified.

Beechflower's eyes widened.


	2. Highstones

**On Highrock:**

 **He's dead!**

Lightheart yowled, "Clan meeting!"

The clan gathered around Highrock, muttering." I have horrible news! Our leader Winterstar was killed by our clanmate Stagstreak," Everyone gasped. Blanchflower sat next to him, tears welling up in her eyes. Addernose dipped his head. So did Amberleg. "I will have to choose a new deputy before I go to Highstones...and the new deputy will be..." Lightheart gave a pause, then continued, "Addernose!" Addernose looked up at him in surprise. The same way Lightheart had looked at Winterstar. He winced at that. "Clan dismissed!" Lightheart yowled. Then Lightheart turned. "Is it time?" Blanchflower nodded. "Ok lets go.."

 **Highstones:**

Lightheart stared at the gaping hole in the side of Highstones. "Here we are," Blanchflower meowed.

Lightheart entered without hesitation.

It was dark. To dark. Then he saw a light up head. He then walked into the small cave and saw a huge glimmering moonstone. Lightheart gawked. Blanchflower came from behind him and said: "Put your nose to the stone," She insisted. Lightheart nodded and touched his nose to the stone.

Darkness. That's he could see or feel. But then stars appeared. Grass graced his pads. 7 cats appeared in front of him. The first one was obvious… It was Winterstar. Lightheart felt like he was gonna drop. "Lightheart, to you I give you the life of kindness. May you always be kind to your clan, even your enemies." Then Winterstar stepped back and another cat stepped forward. It was a tom with amber eyes and dark brown fur. Sunleaf. The deputy who died. Lightheart looked down. Sunleaf smiled. "Don't worry Lightheart, it wasn't your fault." Sunleaf meowed. Then he said: " I give you courage. Use this life so even though no one else would you will fight for your clan no matter the cost." He nodded and stepped back. The following was: Bravery, a painless death, hardship, life, and friendship. Then Winterstar whispers: "Wake" Lightheart jolted himself awake. Blanchflower then said:

"Come on, Lightstar… we need to get back to camp."

 **Back at the Lightclan camp:**

Lightstar looked down at his clan. Addernose sat beside him waiting for him to make the first move. Lightstar then stood to his paws and said, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock for a clan meeting!"

 **(I'm not sure if this will be continued. Follow the story if you do want it to be though)**


End file.
